


Food Wrap.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [91]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Cringe, Food Puns, Gen, sorry - Freeform, terrible rap, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Why did this take me so long to write it sucks.





	Food Wrap.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to wrap.

So,  
I wanted to write a wrap,  
About food,   
It’s probably crap,  
I’ll try my best not to drag this out too long,  
Strap in for the long run, bring along,  
Sandwiches, crisps, fresh tomatoes,  
Salads, cake, mashed potatoes,  
Popcorn, soda, movie shit,  
We’ll get through this, bit by bit,  
Now that the summary’s out of the way,  
Let’s list some foods, wrap style yay,  
Pasta, chocolate, sausage linguine,  
Meats, veggies, something teeny,  
Strawberries, bananas, oranges, plums,  
I can’t think of any food which rhymes with plums,  
Trifle, pudding, sugar, salt,  
Treacle to grind your tyres to a halt,  
That made no sense, this wrap sucks,  
Don’t wanna eat meat like veal or ducks,  
I’m pretty picky; I don’t like food,  
But carbohydrates are unhealthily good,  
Bread, sweets, freshly made bagels,  
Farfalle, penne, low calories on the labels,  
Soup, chicken, noodles, lamb,  
Most people do not really like spam,  
But I don’t mind, it’s pretty neat,  
Eat low fat food, don’t use kits to cheat,  
What was that, why was that line there,  
Marmite is gross, can you eat hare?  
The wrap is almost over, I’m running out of foods,  
Why are these oneshots always based on my moods?  
End the existential crisis, we need more stuff,  
Like stuffing, apricots, marshmallow fluff,  
Square bars, cocopops, Rice Krispies,  
Brand names, food games, alcoholic drinks,  
Given up on the rhyming, this wrap stinks,  
Sorry I hated that line,  
Let’s just give up and get drunk off of wine,  
Beer, vodka, orange juice, apple,  
Root beer (oh god), ginger beer, iced tea, snapple,  
Okay I give up, fuck this shit,  
Thanks for reading and leaving me a hit.

**Author's Note:**

> God,
> 
> Hi there. It’s me. I love the Scissor Sisters.
> 
> Amen.
> 
> Prompt- As many food items as possible.
> 
> Prompt FAILED! Maybe...
> 
> Original Number- 339.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ((Happy April Fools! This oneshot and ‘yesterday’’s are in the wrong order. I don’t care enough to fix it.))


End file.
